A New Queen
by Flouritegem
Summary: Yeah I'm not caught up in the WoF books so some of my reasoning might not be correct. - This story is about Queen Violet, the queen of the skywings. Violet meets a hybrid dragon and finds out that all of the hybrids of Pyrrhia are in danger.
1. Prologue

**Gold-painted talons clicked on a cobblestone floor. A skywing the color of a plum paced around her chamber. It was a large room hidden somewhere secret in the palace in the sky. The room had large windows cut in the stone, allowing light to shine into the room. The skywing spread her giant diamond-encrusted wings and flicked her spiky tail. **

**Another skywing of a deep red color entered the chamber. He had smaller wings and scales without jewels. "Queen Violet," He said, "We have a visitor."**


	2. Chapter 1

**I followed Kristal to the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "We don't know," he answered. "Which tribe?" "We don't know that either. He looks like a hybrid." "A hybrid?!" I screech. Hybrids are rare. "See?" He says. "That's why we need you. He must be important." "Send him to my throne room," I say. I don't want it to be made public that we have a hybrid visiting.**

**I walk down the secret hallway and slid my talon in a hole in the rock wall. The hole is an unlocking mechanism that was enchanted to recognize my unique talon shape by an animus dragon. The stone door in front of me slid open like it was enchanted to do, and I walked into the main palace. **

**Reddish-gold skywings bustled around the castle, carrying food, buckets of water, and other things. They all cleared out of the way when they saw the queen coming through. **_**Social mask, **_**I thought. I narrowed my eyes and ignored the bowing dragons around me. Spread my wings out and lifted off. The throne room was on the second level, and I didn't want hundreds of dragons gaping at me anyway.**

**I touched down to the ground in the throne room and strutted to a large marble throne. Tendrils of vine climbed up the snow-white throne. It branched off at the top into many thin spires, and vines grew around each of them. I sat down in it and let my tail drop to the ground. I folded her wings back to my sides and told the two guards that were standing on either side of me, ¨light the fires.¨ They made hissing noises and lit up the coal on either side of me. Burning fires erupted where the coal once was. I rested my head on the arm of my throne. I was ready to meet the hybrid.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A seawing with pale blue scales and a whip-thin tail entered the throne room. My guards fought back the urge to gasp. I lifted my head from the arm of my throne, my eyes wide in surprise. His pale blue scales reflected light from the fires, sending rainbow flecks dancing around the room. **

**¨You´re not a skywing,¨ I said. ¨Why are you here?¨ He bowed low and spread his wings out. ¨I´m here to ask for shelter,¨ He said. **

**¨I´m a hybrid,¨ he began, ¨which means I am a combination of two tribes. But, both the seawings and icewings wouldn´t take me,¨ He said, frowning. ¨I heard the new skywing queen was a little more forgiving, so I decided to try my luck.¨**

**He bowed again, and added, ¨Please. I´ve been living on my own for almost a year now.¨ I felt bad for him. So bad that I said, ¨You can stay for now, and figure out where to put you for good later.**

**¨follow me,¨ I said to him. ¨By the way, what´s your name?¨ I asked. I didn´t want to call him The Hybrid forever. ¨Snowstar,¨ he mumbled. He seemed embarrassed about his name. ¨I gave myself that name," he continued. I smiled and said, ¨I actually like it.¨**

**I walked up to the secret door to my hallway and stuck my claw in the hole. Snowstar looked at me in confusion. ¨It's been enchanted by an animus dragon,¨ I told him. He nodded and continued behind me as I strutted to my chamber. When we got in, I told him, ¨You´re going to have to sleep with me, because we don´t have any more free rooms.¨**

**He smirked and laughed. If it could, my whole face would´ve turned red. I´m so glad I have scales instead.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Later that night I walked from my throne room, where I had been answering to complaints all day, to the dining hall, where all the members of my castle eat. **

**Snowstar was sitting in the middle of the room, with dragons staring at him in awe all over the hall. I heard whispers of "Hybrid" and "weird." It angered me how so many dragons generalized the other tribes. I knew that skywings were known for their ignorance, but I was still disappointed in my tribe.**

**I walked up to the commander of the royal guard. He had battle scars all over his face and body, and his right wing was eternally torn. He nodded briskly and smiled at the queen. I smiled back and quickly reverted my face back to my bored-looking "Social Mask." **

**Then I walked to the high table, where my council was already sitting down and preparing to eat. But, Snowstar picked up a piece of rabbit and stuck it in his mouth. The whole dining hall went silent and multiple dragons gasped. I laughed slyly and flicked my tongue like a snake. **

"**You may now eat," I commanded and settled onto my throne at the high tables. I spread my jewel-encrusted wings widely and wrapped my tail around my golden talons. Dragons at the other tables in the dining hall hissed in respect. The male dragons raised their brows even though they knew they didn't have a chance. It might've been a trick of the light, but I thought I saw Snowstar drool a little. I grimaced but kept my wings spread wide.**

**I jumped on her table, lifting off into the air and spreading my wings even further. "Attention," I said. "As you may notice we have an…" I thought for a moment. "Interesting visitor in the sky kingdom." All heads turned towards Snowstar.**


End file.
